


Fur-Clad Family

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Coats, Discord: Umino Hours, Family, Fluff, Found Family, Fur, Gen, M/M, Snow, Umino Hours Winter Bingo, Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020-2021, Wolf Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: Not everyone has their own fur coat to protect against the cold, but Kakashi will keep all of his family warm even in the deepest winter snow.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka & Uzumaki Naruto, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185
Collections: Kalira's Iruka Winter Bingo Stories (2020-2021), The Umino Hours Winter Bingo 2020





	Fur-Clad Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the space 'Fur Coat' on my [Iruka Winter Bingo](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org/33520.html) board!
> 
> The moment I saw this prompt on my board I knew I was going to write wolfy!Kakashi for it~

“Kakashi!” Iruka shivered, huddling inwards a little more. A gust of wind cut along his back and suggested he might as well not have bothered, the icy chill feeling like it was blowing straight through him. “Not all of us have fur coats!”

“ _Whoa!_ ” Naruto howled, and Iruka jumped as he darted past, flinging himself into a snowdrift in a bright orange blur. “This is the best!”

Iruka stilled, watching him flounder his way back out of the snow, laughing, heart warm.

Even if the rest of him was rapidly sinking towards _frozen_ , fuck it was cold.

“Kakashi-sensei this is the best, you’re awesome!” Naruto yelled, and Kakashi rubbed his shoulder against Iruka’s side, then leapt lightly towards Naruto, prancing through the snow.

Naruto flung his arms around Kakashi’s neck, laughing.

Kakashi’s plumed tail wagged and he lifted one foreleg, folding it around Naruto and dipping his muzzle over Naruto’s shoulder. Pulling him into a hug in return.

Iruka started slogging through the snow towards them just as Kakashi bounded away again, dropping his upper body to the snow and barking softly. Naruto chased after him, laughing, tumbling through the snow, and he bounded away sideways, just quick enough to keep Naruto moving.

Iruka took a breath and shrugged, resigning himself to being frozen through and . . . not quite so bothered by it any more as he chased after-

After his family. Iruka’s heart fluttered and he lunged, catching Naruto around the waist and dragging him down as he shrieked, falling into the snow together. Naruto’s shrieks faded into giggles, and Kakashi barked again, trotting over to them and nuzzling first Naruto’s face, then Iruka’s.

His nose was cold, but so was everything else, and Iruka could barely feel it any more. He laughed and freed an arm from his hold on Naruto to fling it around his lover’s shoulders instead.

Kakashi grinned, tongue peeking out, and nuzzled his cheek again, leaning into Iruka gently before pulling away. Iruka laughed, sitting up, and-

Naruto smashed a double handful of snow in his face.

“ _Naruto!_ ” Iruka bellowed, and Naruto laughed gleefully as he rolled away, scrambling to his feet - flinging a shower of snow up around them - and running away. Iruka hauled himself up a little more gracefully and chased after him, only to find himself intercepted by a gentle pounce that carried him into another huge snowbank, the world briefly blocked out by white snow and silver fur.

Kakashi whuffed in his ear and wriggled away even as Iruka tried to catch hold of him, and then Naruto slid down the snowbank towards him with a manically gleeful cry.

So _that_ was how they wanted it, hm?

Iruka rolled away from Naruto’s newest assault and brought his hands together, creating two kage bunshin and splitting ways from them immediately. Naruto yelled something about unfairness, and Kakashi whuffed, laughing as he pricked his ears and gave chase.

Iruka laughed and hauled himself up on top of the snow, flaring chakra carefully to his feet to keep him atop the snow as he ran. If his family wanted to play? Iruka could play this game.

He ducked out of the path of Kakashi’s lunge and caught Naruto as he darted just the wrong way evading one of Iruka’s clones.

“Got you!” Iruka shouted, and twisted to avoid Naruto’s flailing feet, tipping them both over into the snow and pushing Naruto lower into it under him, laughing. He knew he was a sitting target for Kakashi, here, but Kakashi in his current shape was best-suited to hunting in these surroundings regardless and Iruka doubted he could have kept ahead of his lover for long - not if Kakashi actually _tried_ , anyway.

Kakashi landed on Iruka’s shoulders, his weight sending them all sinking even deeper in the snowbank, and Iruka laughed through a sudden mouthful of snow, rolling over to try and catch hold of Kakashi.

* * *

“Iruka, hang on a moment.”

Iruka didn’t pause. “I’m just going to get my coat, Kakashi,” he said, not looking back, “it’s fucking cold.” He shivered, remembering their last day out in this mess.

It had been fun - and Iruka cherished every day shared which showed no shadows in Naruto’s sky blue eyes, only happiness - but he had felt legitimately _frozen_ not long after they had ventured outside, into the deep snow. Iruka swore it had been three days before he warmed up all the way through again, despite Kakashi’s best efforts. He had no idea how Naruto had been so casual about it.

“You don’t need it.” Kakashi said, and Iruka scoffed.

“Kakashi, we-” Iruka broke off, stilling, as something heavy came around him, looking down even as he turned back to face Kakashi, blinking.

“I remember.” Kakashi said, smiling slightly, tugging the thick white fur closer around him, snug and warm. “Now you _do_ have a fur coat of your very own. Not quite the same way, perhaps,” he paused, smoothing it over Iruka’s shoulders, “but it should keep you much warmer than your other coat.”

“Kakashi. . .” Iruka shivered a little, running his fingers over the fur, breath catching. It was soft despite the thickness, and so warm Iruka was already starting to feel overheated, inside, and he hadn’t even put it on properly yet.

Kakashi nuzzled his cheek, helping him into the coat, and Iruka let him, cosying into the fur appreciatively. It wasn’t quite as soft or as nice as cuddling into Kakashi’s fur, of course, but it felt wonderful all the same.

“Thank you.” Iruka said belatedly, toying with one cuff. The thick coat fit close to his body, and wouldn’t be any more difficult - maybe less - than his old one to move in, and the fur. . . “Did _you_. . .” He looked up at Kakashi.

He smiled slightly, shrugging. “Family skills. I haven’t used them in a long time, but,” he eyed the coat with a critical eye it _definitely_ didn’t deserve, “I’m pleased enough with it. I wouldn’t have given it to you if I wasn’t.” he added as Iruka caught hold of his arm.

“I was going to ask if you had _caught_ -” Iruka shook his head, shocked. He’d more than half expected that Kakashi had caught the animal himself, but- “You _made_ this?”

“Dad taught me.” Kakashi said, neatening the coat across Iruka’s shoulders with a proprietary sort of gesture that could have been directed at the coat or at Iruka himself. “I _do_ know your body quite well.” he added playfully, and Iruka huffed, prodding him. “You needed a warmer coat anyway, and your old one is wearing out. Do you like it?” he asked, meeting Iruka’s gaze.

“It’s wonderful, Kakashi, thank you.” Iruka said, catching his lover in an embrace. “Mm, Naruto might-”

“Whoa, Iruka-sensei, look, we _match_!” Naruto said excitedly, and Iruka drew away only to see Naruto trotting up beside them, bundled up in a fluffy white fur coat of his own and wearing a wide smile.

“Oh! We do.” Iruka said, grinning and glancing sideways at Kakashi. Naruto bounced beside them, fingers curled into the thicker ruff of fur at the front of his collar.

“And we match Kakashi-sensei!” Naruto said gleefully. “Don’t we, Kakashi-sensei?”

“You will also blend in with the snow.” Kakashi said, ruffling Naruto’s hair, then pulling the hood Iruka hadn’t noticed up over his head, tightening the laces at its front gently until Naruto was peeking out from the middle of a ring of white fluff, beaming, eyes bright.

Iruka would bet a week of dawn shifts at the mission desk that Naruto’s assertion was the main reason Kakashi had chosen _white_ , though. Kakashi’s fur might be more silvery, but they _did_ match him now - and the snow was neither the easiest thing to hide against, nor would it last the entire winter, not in Konoha.

“Are we going to go out and play in it again?” Naruto asked eagerly, quivering.

Kakashi looked at Iruka, raising his eyebrow.

Iruka smiled slightly. “It _would_ be a shame not to put the coats to good use.” he said wryly. “Let’s go.”

Naruto crowed gleefully and pelted right for the front door, barely stopping to wrestle on his socks and boots before opening it and spilling outside. Iruka laughed, shaking his head, and caught Kakashi back to him when he began to walk away, following Naruto.

“Mm?” Kakashi cocked his head and obligingly came closer once more, and Iruka drew him into a kiss, pulling his mask down just before their lips met.

Sinking into it immediately with an affectionate rumble that made Iruka shiver, Kakashi slid a hand inside Iruka’s still-open coat to stroke his side, arm curling around his back.

Iruka purred as he pulled away, rubbing their noses together, and Kakashi grinned, resting their brows together. “I’m glad you like it, koibito.” he said softly. “I hope it keeps you more comfortable this winter.”

Iruka hummed, thumb sweeping back and forth over Kakashi’s cheek. “I’m sure it will. You’re a very sweet wolf, darling.”

Kakashi pinked slightly, and Iruka strangled a laugh and gave him another soft kiss. Then he pulled Kakashi’s mask back up before Naruto could crash back in to ask what was taking them so long. “Let’s go and play in the snow.”

Kakashi chuckled, nosing Iruka’s cheek, then stepped back and began doing up his coat for him. Iruka let him, fingers curling around his wrists, and he finished by lifting Iruka’s hands and nuzzling into them with a soft croon.

Then he released Iruka and shifted smoothly down onto four paws, his tail wagging as he grinned. Iruka reached out and stroked his head, and he crooned again. His fur _was_ more silvery than Iruka’s warm coat, but Naruto was right, Iruka thought, looking at Kakashi’s ears against his sleeve - they matched very well.

Kakashi led the way out the door after Naruto, and Iruka followed, barely feeling the cold as he stepped out into the snow with a soft crunch.


End file.
